The present invention refers to a dispenser for a liquid medium consisting of two components.
Bottles and cans are available for accomodating liquid media for every day use, such as washing-up liquid, liquid soap, perfumes, sun tan lotion and the like, said bottles or cans being provided with an upper part in which a manually operable pump is disposed, by means of which the content of the container may be pumped to a dispenser nozzle. Containers of this kind are generally known.
A device for dispensing liquid agents to be mixed at a given ratio is known from DE-OS 33 16 922, said device having a plunger-cylinder system having a number of juxtaposed cylinders including a rejection plunger each, said number corresponding to the amount of agents to be mixed. These cylinders are the reservoirs for the agents to be dispensed, and their effective volume is reduced by displacing the plungers upon an increase in consumption. All plungers are moved by a spindle mechanism which can be operated at a hand wheel.
A dispenser for a hair dye is known from EP-A-0 510 352, said dispenser containing a second container, accomodating a hair dye developer, in a first container, accomodating a propellant. The dispenser further comprises an output nozzle and a valve structure having first and second valves, that are connected to both containers and the output nozzle and that are operated simultaneously to enable a simultaneous output of the liquids contained in the first and second containers under the influence of the propellant, wherein the mixing ratio of the container contents is not changed at the output nozzle.